1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel propulsion system and a vessel including such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2007/0089660A1 discloses an arrangement in which a thrust vector of a first propulsion device and a thrust vector of a second propulsion device are both aligned with lines respectively passing through the center of gravity of a vessel, thus moving the vessel in a lateral direction without turning the vessel.
US 2009/0004930A1 teaches that the center of rotation of a watercraft traveling at a low speed substantially coincides with the center of gravity of the watercraft whereas the center of rotation of the watercraft traveling at a high speed is influenced by the center of pressure. The center of pressure denotes a point on which a force received by the watercraft from the water is regarded as acting. In US 2009/0004930A1, the position on which a pair of right and left thrusts is applied on the water craft is displaced towards the center of pressure from the center of gravity in accordance with an increase in the speed of the watercraft, thus achieving a sideways movement of the watercraft.